callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations (map)/Hats and Helmets
There are several hats and helmets around the map of Revelations . Some have special effects and boosts, while some do not, or have not been confirmed. Al's Hat The hat of Albert "Weasel" Arlington can be found in a cell on the second floor of the cell block in the Mob of the Dead section. Its effects are unknown. Margwa Head Killing enough Margwa's will trigger the Margwa Head to spawn into the map. Wait until you hear the audio cue and then make your way to the Kino stage area. Perched on top of a clothes stand should be the head. Effects: * 50% damage reduction from all Margwa attacks * Player does 33% more damage to Margwa's * Sprint duration increased * Purple super Stamin-Up wile appear above your perks Keeper Skull Collect the Summoning Altar parts and complete the necessary steps to build the Keeper Protector. Unleash the keeper by paying the required number of points at one of the summoning points. Let the keeper kill roughly 25 zombies until you hear the audio cue. Now pickup the helmet from the Kino stage area for your Super Jug Perk, increasing your protection from zombies even further. Effects: * +1 hit from zombies * 50% damage reduction from enslaved keepers * Player does 33% more damage to enslaved keepers * Keeper protector lasts 30 seconds longer Knights Helmet The Knight Helmet provides great damage reduction from boss attacks and increase damage against bosses. Currently we don't know how to get this helmet but it's likely to be a rewarded following a large number of varying boss kills. Effects: * 50% damage reduction from boss attacks * Player does 33% more damage to bosses * No damage from elemental zombies death effects * Sprint duration increased Fury Helmet One of the new enemies in Revelations is the Fury. These monkey like creatures, crawl on all fours and have fire coming from their mouths. Killing enough Furies will trigger the Fury Helmet to spawn in, which if worn, offers advantages in Fury confrontations. Effects: * 33% damage reduction from fury melee attacks * Player does 50% more damage to Furies * +1 hit from zombies God Helmet The God Helmet (or Apoptotic Mask) gives players an insane amount of extra protection from attacks and an OP 50% damage boost. To claim the God Helmet, get 3 x melee kills on each of the different types of enemies (spiders, panders, zombies, parasites, margwas), while the green smoke appears inside the acid water of the Apothecary beast. The best way to accomplish this is to use the shields melee attack. Effects: * +1 hit from all enemies * Sprint duration increased * Player does 50% more damage against all enemies * 33% damage reduction from all enemies Also grants Super Jug and Super Stamin-Up. Combined with standard Jug, you will have around 10 hits before getting downed. Viking Helmet The Viking helmet looks pretty cool but in fact it's bonuses are fairly weak. If you're interested in claiming this helmet go to Der Eisendrache where the Corruption Engine is, look up and spot the clock. Shoot the dials of the clock in this order: 9,3,5. Next, fill the urns by getting zombie headshots in close proximity. The urns are in Der Eisendrache (hallway leading down to primis statues), Origins (small room in the trenches), Verruckt (upstairs in kitchen by blood covered table) and Kino (projector room). Effects: * +1 zombie hit